Finding you
by IamFantasyLover
Summary: After what happened in Edolas Natsu,Happy and the gang went back to there daily routines. Until one day the guild get a unexpected visitor.
1. The mysterious girl

**I DO NOT OWN FAIRY TAIL (sadly :/)**

It was after the incident in Edolas. Natsu, Lucy, Grey, Erza, Wendy, Carla and Happy went back to

The guild and got back to their normal life's. But one day the whole guild got a visitor,

A young girl, with beautiful brown hair and red highlights, a red that seemed like the color of flames, she wore a pretty strapless dress that stopped just on top of her knees. The dress was red with white lace at the end. She wore knee high boots with a little heel not too much so she couldn't run. She had two little companions, a miniature dragon, one name fury and the other crystal.

_**Grey's point of view **_

I hear the doors open up, there's a girl walking in to the guild

I have to admit she is really good looking, but what I'm interested in right now

Is who she and what she's doing here?

-Hey Erza do you know who this girl is and why she's here? I ask

-To be honest Grey I don't have the slightest clue who she is and why she's here! She says

I watch her walk; she's having trouble walking I wonder why? Wait, is she hurt!

~_**In Grey's mind~**_

I haven't notice before but she's pressing tight against her side!

Next thing I knew there were a bunch of men just outside the door of the guild,

They were throwing spears and magic attacks at the young girl.

They don't seem to be guards from the magic council so I wonder where?

The girl dodged there attacks, it seemed like it was kind of hard for her since she's injured.

She defeats her attacker her by using fire magic and ice magic, wait! Fire magic and ice magic!

This girls a wizard like us! I didn't notice it sooner but this girl has a lot of magic energy!

The girl collapses to the floor; I guess it's because of her injury, wait why am I so calm!?

Two little flying things race over to her; I guess she has two flying cats. No they look like dragons!?

Who is this girl!?


	2. her Mission

_**Wendy's point of view (pov)**_

After seeing what the mysterious girl can do I was speechless. I didn't know what to say or do,

Until I noticed she was injured. I ran towards her to carry her upstairs to treat her wounds.

Thank god Natsu ran towards her also, I figured I couldn't carry her upstairs by myself.

I gestured Natsu to carry the girl upstairs, when we got upstairs I opened a door to a room with a bed, table and chair.

-Natsu please lay the girl down on the bed. I ask

-Roger That Wendy. He answers

As Natsu lays the girl on the bed, I grab the chair and place it next to the bed. I use my sky magic to heal her.

After I was done healing her Natsu and I left the room to give her some space. We go back to the table to sit with the gang.

-Does anyone know who this girl is? Asks happy

-I was about to ask that. Says Lucy

-Well we should figure it out. I say

-Your right Wendy. Says Carla

_**~One hour later~**_

I hear a big thump. Did that girl just jump down from the second floor!

-Princess Triana! Princess! I hear two little voices say

-How many times must I tell you to not call me by such title, I was never considered one anyways! Says a voice that sounds quite irritated

-umm excuse me. I say nervously

-Yes. The girl says with much confidence

-You shouldn't be jumping of second floors and walking around much you did have an injury. I explain

-My injury does not matter compared to what I must do. She says

-So you are a Princess? How cool! Says Natsu

The girl notices Natsu and stares at him for a while. It seemed as if she were in shock.

-What's your name? I ask

-Triana. Says the girl without taking her eyes of Natsu.


	3. Her long lost brother

Natalia: New chapter of the new beginning enjoy!

_**The new beginning**_

-he has such a resemblance. Says one of the flying companions of Triana

-yes almost as if he were him. The other companion replied.

Mmhm Erza clear's her voice to get the girls attention.

-Oh yes, where are our manners. Says one of the companions

-I am Fury a pleasure to meet you. Says one of her companions while flying.

Fury was orange with dark red eyes and small horns. He was small and cute.

-And I am Crystal. Says the other companion while also flying.

Crystal was also small with light blue eyes; she was dark blue and had small horns.

-So you guys what are you exactly? Asks Grey very curious

-We are the guardian Dragons of Miss Triana; we were born to protect Triana with our lives if necessary.

-Well I guess you guys are very serious. Grey points out

_**~Triana's pov~**_

This man, Natsu resembles father, well at least as I saw him in those photos. He could be the one I'm looking for; he may be my lost long older brother! I'll ask him if he knows is parents just in case I'm wrong.

-Excuse me, Natsu is it? I ask

-Yeah it's Natsu! He says excitedly

-Well to get straight to the point do you know your parents? I ask persistently

-Uh no, never knew them, why you ask. He answers

-No reason at all. I reply

Fury and Crystal exchange looks as if they know what I'm thinking about, and I bet they do. They know me to well. I gesture Crystal and Fury to come follow me so we can talk more privately.

-Please excuse me. I say to the group of people sitting in the table

I find a perfect spot to talk so the others can't hear us, I doubt they can see us too where so far in the guild at a corner. It was perfect spot to talk, it was far enough so they can't hear us and dark enough so I can see them but they can't see me. It blended in nicely in the background. Perfect spot! I say almost a whisper enough so no one hears me but Crystal and fury.

-Do you think it's him? Asks Crystal, while smiling

I guess she's happy since this might means I won't be alone anymore, only if he accepts me.

-Maybe, he resembles father a lot well as I saw in the pictures. I say trying not to seem sad while I remember I've never actually seen him in person. I can see Fury and Crystal seem sad because they know as well I don't know him at all.

-Well this is a good opportunity to see if he actually is your brother, you can perform the spell you learned to see if your blood related! He says almost shouting.

-Keep your voice down Fury! You'll attract attention! I hiss at him.

-Sorry princess I mean Triana.

I sigh –Well I can't perform the spell now, I have to earn his trust first. I say quietly.

-Why wait? Fury and Crystal ask at the same time, as if they planned it.

-So he doesn't find me weird and he can accept me after I perform the spell, I don't want him to feel all awkward around me because we just met.

-your entirely right Triana. Says Crystal

-Thank you Crystal. I reply while giving a smile.

-I think you should just do the spell! The guy seems really friendly so I bet he'll accept you really easily! He says almost shouting once again, doesn't he ever learn?

-Sh! Fury how many time must I tell you not to scream! I say whispering

-sorry says Fury

-Well back to what I was saying, Just in case he isn't like that I want him to trust me a hundred percent! I whisper to him

-I completely agree Triana. Crystal says, I guess she's really mature when she wants to be.

-Whatever. Fury responds

-We should get going back to the table now. I say now talking normally

Crystal and Fury flied over to the table while I walk over while watching as they laughed joked around and smiled. Have I ever laughed or smiled before?

Natalia: well that was another chapter hope you liked it! Please review!


	4. New member

Natalia: here's a new chapter! Enjoy!

_**The new beginning**_

I shake my head to get rid of this useless ideas,I get to the table where everyone is seated. I guess I should join the guild so I can get close to Natsu.

-Excuse me, I would like to join the guild who must I talk to get this done? I ask

-Yay! where going to have a new guild member! A girl with blue hair says excitedly, I guess I still don't know everyone's name but Natsu.

-You must speak to Makarov Dreyar the guild master. A girl with red hair says she pretty, she looks older than me. She also seems mature.

-Where might he be? I ask

- He's near the bar; he's really small and has a fluffy white moustache! A blue talking cat answers me.

- Thank you. I say

I walk towards the bar noticing that Crystal and Fury didn't follow me I wonder why? I stop and turn around facing the table I was at. Crystal and Fury are playing with the blue and white cat. At least there making new friends, It's easy for them there so friendly.

I walk over to the bar and find the guild master Makarov, he's really small.

-Excuse Makarov? I ask not so sure if it's him.

-Yes dear? He says he it's him after all.

- I would like to join the guild. I say

- Yes of course, Mirajane could you please bring the guild mark. He ask a young girl with white hair, her bangs are tied up in a little ponytail while the rest of her hair is down.

-Yes master Makarov, I'll be right back. She answers with a smile.

-Could you introduce yourself? He asks I did indeed completely forgot to introduce myself.

-yes forgive my rudeness, my name is Triana Dragneel, I'm fourteen years old and I was born with fire and ice dragon slayer magic I can assure you my magic is natural and not in planted. I say confidently

- What a coincidence you share the same last name as one of our wizards, he's Natsu Dragneel. He says. I hope he doesn't figure out why I have the same last name, I can't risk him telling Natsu.

-Yes what a coincidence. I reply trying to hide that I'm actually surprised.

-We'll then Triana what made you join Fairy Tail? He asks curiously.

-We'll I decided to join Fairy Tail to repay the trouble a caused earlier. I explain trying to hide the hints that might show that I'm lying; I want to keep my plan a secret.

-You mustn't worry about that; you did take care of them anyways. He says

Mirajane walks in, I can see that in her hands she has the mark.

-I'm back with the mark master Makarov. She says while smiling, this girl smiles a lot.

-Thank you Mirajane please place it on the girl. He says

-Okay! Where would you want me to place it uh? She says I guess she doesn't know my name yet.

-Triana my name is Triana. I say

- Triana where would you like me to place it. She says with a smile.

-Om my inner wrist please. I say

Mirajane places it as I told her; after she placed it I rubbed my wrist. I've never been in a guild before. Hmm so this is Fairy Tails mark it doesn't really look like a Fairy but whatever. I notice that Master Makarov got up to stand on the bar table and got everyone's attention.

-Listen up everyone! We have a new guild member her name is Triana Dragneel! He says while pointing at me

A lot of people are staring at me, I hear a lot of people whisper that I have the same last name as Natsu, it's weird but I feel kind of feel embarrassed and I never get embarrassed.

-Hush! everyone it's just a coincidence! She is a fire and ice dragon slayer! The only difference is that she was born with these powers! He shouts out.

The room is silent, I knew it no one is going to accept me as always. I hear people cheering and shouting, wait there happy? I stood there surprised, why are they happy not that it bothers me.

-Great now we have another dragon slayer in our guild! I hear someone say, there are other dragon slayers too?

After everyone's don't cheering I went back to the table where Crystal, Fury and the others were at.

- You introduced yourself now it's our turn. Says a boy with black hair, I wonder why he's shirtless and has no pants on?

-I'm Grey. Says the shirtless boy

- I'm Lucy. Says a blonde girl I haven't noticed before.

-I'm Erza pleasure to meet you. Says a red head older girl.

-I'm Wendy says the blue haired young girl.

-I'm Happy! Says a small blue cat.

-I'm Carla. Says a white cat

-Yeah and I'm Natsu! Says a pink haired boy, hopefully my long lost older brother.

- A pleasure to meet you. I say while I bow.

-I have one question to you Grey. I ask, I really want to know why he's half naked.

- Yeah Triana shoot. He says with a smirk on he's face.

- Why are you half naked? I ask bluntly

- Wait what again oh man! He says I wonder why he didn't know he is in he's underwear.

Everyone starts laughing, but I'm the only one who isn't hope they don't find me weird.

_**~Makarov's pov~ **_

- Mirajane you felt it right? I ask the white haired girl.

- Yes I did master Makarov. That girl has a lot of magic energy it's over whelming. She says

- She has a lot of potential. I say while staring at Triana.

Natalia: Well that's all for today! Please Review!


	5. magic

Naty: Here's a new chapter, sorry I didn't write this chapter sooner my computer died then I couldn't find the charger. So yeah I bet you don't care but whatever on to the chapter!

* * *

**_The new beginning_**

**_Grey's pov_**

Shoot this strange habit again! Why always at the weirdest moments? Well I'm going to have to explain, How embarrassing!

-Uh well you see Triana, when I was younger training to learn ice magic I had to take of my clothes to get used to the cold, and it kind of turned into a strange habit. I answer nervously.

-Oh so your an ice wizard, I guess that makes sense but you should get that habit under control it seems it happens at the most odd times. Triana replies calmly.

- That's the reason we call him a stripping pervert. Says Natsu while laughing, damn it he's mocking me!

-Natsu what kind of magic do you use? Triana asks Natsu, this girl is actually really calm person.

-I'm a fire Dragon slayer! They call me salamander. Natsu replies with excitement.

-Interesting, so you're a dragon slayer too. She responds

-Wendy's a sky Dragon slayer as well. I point out to Triana.

**_Triana's pov_**

I would have never guessed that that girl is a dragon slayer, she looks so fragile and seems to lack experience in fighting as well, but I suppose since she's a sky dragon slayer she's really good for support and healing. She seems about me age.

-Really, splendid we have three dragon slayers including me. I say, I'm relieved at least I'm not the only dragon slayer.

-Yes well four dragon slayers to be exacted there is also Gajeel, he's an iron Dragon slayer. Lucy explains to me.

-Erza I'm curious what type of magic do you use? I ask, she seems like a swords woman.

-Well Triana I am a user of Requip magic, meaning I can change my armor and swords in battle to fight accurately against my opponent. She explains to me, of course I know what Requip means she doesn't need to explain as if I'm a baby.

- I must say that you are quite impressive. I say,i must admit it she is really impressive if she can Requip so fast that she can do it even in battle.

-Thank you. She responds while giving me a small smile.

- Lucy, aren't you a celestial wizard? I guess because I see your keys. I ask her.

-Yup you're right Triana I am a celestial wizard! She says with a smile.

-Triana you're a princess! From where? Natsu asks me, I can see that he is curious.

-I don't want to talk about it. I hiss at him, just by bringing that up I feel sad, angry!

* * *

Naty: That's a new chapter! Sorry if the format of my story's seem odd I'm really new to these things so yeah! Review!


	6. Love is in the air

Naty: Hey guys finally back with a new chapter . By the way I changed the name of the story. (I think the old name was lame XD) The new name is 'Finding you', just to get that cleared out.

_**Finding you**_

**Natsu's p.o.v**

The table went silent; nobody knows what to say, including me. I really didn't know that asking her that question could bother her. I fee bad now; I didn't want to make her remember bad events in her past, if she has any.

-Know Natsu! She's new here; she probably doesn't want to tell us yet! Says Lucy, she seems mad now.

-Well, you'll tell us soon enough right? Since were friends. I ask Triana with a smile on my face, I want to make her feel better.

-Friends? I've never hade friends before, only Crystal and Fury there my only friends. Triana says with a surprised look on her face, she's never had "human" friends before! Wow!

-Oh, Then we'll be your first "human" friends then! Wendy says

-Stop standing there and sit with us, don't be shy. Says Grey

**Triana's p.o.v**

I've never had human friends before; this is very new to me. I wonder how it feels to have "human" friends.

I stand there looking for a space to sit; there is a spot next to Grey. Guess I have to sit there, I walk up to Grey that's sitting at the edge of the table. Can I sit here? I ask him. Uh s-sure. He responds. Hmm, is he blushing? I wonder why though? It was him who asked me to sit right? Grey, am I making you feel uncomfortable? I ask him,

n-no just sit. He says nervously. I take a sit next to Grey, I look up, and see Lucy and Erza with smirks on there faces. What are they thinking?

**Lucy's p.o.v**

Oh so Grey has a thing for Triana. Perfect! Now I have a reason to tease Grey! I don't doubt that Erza is thinking the same thing since she is also smirking. Time to start the fun!

-Triana your really pretty, don't you think so Erza? I say.

-Yes, Triana you are really pretty. She responds.

-I know right, what do you think Grey. I say while smirking.

-Uh w-well I-I. He stutters. I've never seen Grey this shy before; I've never seen him shy at all!

-Common Grey what do you think!? I ask persistently.

He turns he's face another way so I can't see him.

-Yeah I guess she's pretty. He says. I can see he's blushing. It sure is fun teasing him.

I look at Triana and I can see that she has a little blush as well. How cute! I feel a little love in the air.

I start to giggle.

-What are you laughing about? Grey asks irritated.

-Sigh- hmm nothing. I give him a small smile.

Naty: Well that's all for today I finally put a Lucy's point of view. Thanks for reading! (If anyone read's this) I actually think that Grey would act like that around a girl that's really pretty; he does seem like the cool but shy type that's why. I also wanted to make Triana no so dense that she'll notice it but doesn't under why it's happening. We'll you'll see more of those too soon. Review or something.


	7. you look like a fool

**Naty: Hey guys! I'm so sorry I haven't updated the story lately****. School just started and they gave us a book report to do. So I haven't had much time, and to be honest, it was probably also because I was trying to come up with good ideas. (Or laziness: p) so here's your chapter!**

_**Finding you**_

_**Grey's p.o.v**_

_**What's wrong with me!? Me? Being nervous?! The Grey, stuttering like an idiot in front of a girl!? What am I doing! If it wasn't for Lucy this wouldn't have happened and I wouldn't have looked like a fool.**_

_**I look at Triana, and see a light shade of pink on her cheeks. She's blushing? I can practically feel my cheeks getting redder and redder each time her cheeks get pinker and pinker. Why am I so nervous around this girl I just met? **_

_**-uh Tri- I'm cut of by Triana herself **_

_**-Natsu I'm really sorry I shouted at you earlier, it's just, a subject I really wouldn't like to touch at the moment. She says **_

_**What was I going to say?! My cheeks get even redder then they where before. Why did my mouth open by itself?! Now I have no control over my body! "Great!" I say "What's so great Grey?" Triana asks while looking at me with a confused look. Did I really just say that out loud? There must be something really wrong with me then!**_

**Erza's p.o.v**

_**There's something wrong with Grey today, it's really easy to notice even, Natsu's noticed. I can see him having the same confused look as me and the rest of the gang, including Triana.**_

_**-Grey you ok? Natsu asks Grey. You're not yourself today, your acting weird.**_

_**- O- Of course I'm ok you idiot! He says loudly D-don't worry about me I'm p-perfectly fine.**_

_**-Well moving on, I say calmly Triana do you have a place to stay tonight?**_

_**She looks at me for a while then finally responds "No, no I do not have anywhere to stay but I can easily find a place to stay in an inn somewhere."**_

_**-No can do! Lucy cuts in. Why don't you come and stay at my place for a while?**_

_**Triana doesn't responds I guess she's thinking about it.**_

_**-Oh come on Pri- I mean Triana. Fury Says while giving Triana the cute eyes **_

_**-Now Fury that's no way to ask Triana! Crystal scold's Fury. She is the one to decide we simply follow, but it would be nice to stay at your new friend's house wouldn't it Triana?**_

_**I smirk I guess the little dragon also has her little greedy side as well**_

_**The young girl gives a small sigh, looks up at her two companions and then looks at Lucy. "I guess it wouldn't hurt to stay wouldn't it" "Yay!" the dragons yell in excitement.**_

_**-I'm glad for you! Wendy says to Triana**_

_**-Thank you. She responds politely **_

_**I just remembered that the gang picked a quest to go on yesterday, might as well ask her to join." Triana would you care to joining us on a quest we picked before your arrival?" "I wouldn't mind at all, I would like to join you. She says looking at me I do need to earn some jewels." For such a young girl she is surprisingly mature." Perfect we leave tomorrow morning; Lucy will show you where we'll meet since she's coming too."**_

"_**Well we better get going Triana; Lucy says cheerfully we want to get enough rest if we want to wake up early tomorrow!" Triana and Lucy get up from the table and head to the door with Crystal and Fury following closely behind. Lucy turns around "Goodnight guys!" She says while waving her hand in the air and smiling. I wave back and show a small smile. Triana also looks back but doesn't wave or smile, instead she looks at Grey with a confused look. Guess she doesn't get he's behavior either.**_

_**-Bye guys! See you tomorrow! Natsu shouts out **_

_**I wonder what'll happen tomorrow **_

**Naty: Well Grey is finally falling in love, (I never liked him for Juvia anyways)**

**Anyways I finally put an Erza's p.o.v, (point of view) I don't know why but I found it to be rather easy to write. Also, I just started watching Fairy tail season 2! I'm at episode 140, (well right now, obviously going to change later but right now XD) really excited to see what's going to happen! Oh, and also a ****HUGE ****thanks to LeahMineStar for following this story! (Thanks a bunch : D) **


End file.
